Naruto Of The Sharingan Eye
by Naruto Stories 333
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents. On a day he goes outside he starts his training. Remembering how His mother did it with his sisters. Naruto is exhausted by his training, when Naruto is falling head first to the ground, the anbu watching him catches him. Little did he know, this little encounter would change everything. Parings - (FemHakuNaru) - (FemSasukeNaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Neglected**

I

 _Naruto's P.O.V_

My Name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, some times I wonder, what is the worth in my life? My parents ignore me fore my twin sisters, Naruki, and Narumi. My parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki believe they should solely focus they're attention on those two.

I'm two years older then them, they just started training in the way of the Shinobi. My parents always focus on them because they have the Chakra of the Kyuubi in them while I have the soul of the beast. I've tried day after day, month after month, trying to get my parents to train me too.

They only respond with _' Your too young'_ or _'Naruto, you will learn at the academy'_ it gets very annoying. I'm only eight years old, Hell Hyuuga start training their children and the age of five! I got the chance to watch my parents train Naruki and Naruki.

They were running up a tree without their hands, marking their process with a kunai. If I'm correct my mothers exact words were _'Too little and you'll fall right off, too much and you'll get blasted off.'_ I took out a kunai and ran up to the tree, I ran up five steps but then I got blasted off, I marked my spot with my kunai. This continued for a few hours and I made a total of 11 steps up and i couldn't make it no further.

It irritated me knowing this was my limit. I tried it again, and once I started falling down as my body gave up on me. I guessed it was from Chakra exhaustion. I was about to fall right on my head, and that's when someone catches me. I noticed he had a mask on and the same anbu tattoo on his shoulder and a mask on his waist.

I got a little scared, fear showed in my eyes. I thought this might be one of the Anbu from my dad, and he was watching me, he might report that I was training to my dad. I know my dad said I couldn't train in the ways of the shinobi until the academy, but still.

 _Shisui's P.O.V_

'I've been watching this kid all day. He didn't even give up his training. Most kids his age would have given up in the first few hours. He has determination. Wait I know this kid! This is the child of the Fourth Hokage,' He thought.

"Hey kid shouldn't you... ya know.. be with your family?" Shisui said with a raised eye brow while putting Naruto down. Narutos eyes just lowered and he also frowned. 'Whats wrong with him?' Shisui thought. "My... family? Last time I checked I dont have one." Naruto said with a snarl on his face.

"Uhhh. I think you do, You know, he's the hokage." Shisu said. "Well he sure doesn't treat me like family, heck my six year old twin sisters get everything, their love, respect, training, whatever they want! Im trying to work to be a shinobi on my own. My name is Naruto, just Naruto no Uzumaki or Namikaze." Naruto said.

"Hey, my name is Shisui Uchiha. How about you be my subordinate? My friend Itachi has started training his little sister to be a ninja. I know some good skills, and I could teach you a thing or two. And plus I know how you feel. My parents wanted to have Itachi as they're child," -Dry laughter- " But they had me instead, so I trained everyday to be stronger than him. And whad'dya I got stronger than him." Shisui finished.

Narutos snarl twisted into a smile, with a look of determination. "Alright Shisui _-Sensei_ " Naruto said. ' _Shisui-Sensei... that has a nice ring to it'_ Shisui thought with a hand on his chin. "But first, your gonna get out of that hideous orange jumpsuit." Shisui said.

* * *

 ** _How'dya like this chapter? I know it was very short but I will make up for it with the next chapter._**

 ** _Naruto with have a Pheonix summoning contract._**

 ** _Naruto will gain a Kekkei Genkai. Im gonna give him the scorch release element._**

 ** _Should I pair Naruto with (Fem Sasuke -:#Sayuri Uchiha#:-) or (FemHaku -:#Haku Yuuki#:-)_**

 ** _Naruto will soon find a point in his life. To pro_ _ _ __**

 ** _End Chapter_**

* * *

 ** _P.S Sorry for the wait on The Boil/Lava Release Naruto, I let my friend make the next chapter._**


	2. Naruto Of the Sharingan Eye No2 Chap

_**Naruto Of The Sharingan Eye**_

I

Naruto woke up with a smile on his face, its been a two months since he started training with Shisui in the way of the ninja arts. He could now defeat some Chunin from the Uchiha clan (They were all knew to Chunin, Meaning only a few months being one). Naruto's came to a conclusion though, Shisui is really a demon, Just because he deserted Shisui to go eat some Ramen. He has to do 10 laps around the village, thats so unfair, he also has to do 100 push ups than the standard 50.

Shisui has found out that being born from Kushina while the Kyuubi was still in her gave Naruto special abilities, like being able to see far distances, and also sometimes being able to predict attacks. Like a sharingan.

 _-Flash Back-_

 _Naruto and Shisui are walking into the Uchiha compound to go see Itachi. Once they reach his house they have to watch keep an eye on Sayuri and make sure she doesn't over work her self in her training._

 _Me and Shisui joke around with Sayuri a bit out side. Shisui gets really annoying though, he lectures Naruto on every thing. Little does he know, Naruto is scheming something. Just incase he does it again._

 _Naruto steps on a twig making a loud 'CRACK' sound. Shisui turns to Naruto and starts to lecture him to pay more attention to his surroundings. Sayuri listens to all of the stuff he says with widened eyes, as she realized she could jeopardize her whole team._

 _While Shisui closed his eyes while lecturing Naruto. When Shisui finished lecturing Naruto, he noticed Naruto wasn't there and there was a note that said_

 _Dear, Shisui-Sensei_

 _Im tired of your lectures, you will watch Sayuri, BY YOURSELF, and ill, go chill with the old man and eat some ramen. Have fun Shisui-Sensei!_

 _The note said with a Chibi Naruto smiling, shaping a V sign with his fingers._

 _Shisui just had his jaw on the floor and his eyes were wide and empty. His student just played him, 'why couldn't Naruto be more like Sayuri and listen to my lessons.' Shisui thought, with anime tears going down his eyes._

 _-Flash Back End-_

 _I_ came to kind of, dislike my family, not everyone of em tho. Naruki was stuck up, Narumi acts like she's super strong saying 'Dattebasa' all the time stuff. Naruto chuckled a bit remembering his funny moments with the Uchiha family. Naruto puts on his clothes, also Shisui made Naruto realize that wearing orange and being a ninja was ummm, well, a bit stupid.

Narutos clothes consisted of Black Shinobi Sandals, Dark grey skinny pants with pockets on each side of his legs, a kunai holster on his right leg, A black sleeved shirt than went to his elbows with the Uzumaki symbol in the back and a high collar. If you would say, he was basically a Uchiha and Uzumaki fusion. Shisui told him he wouldn't start learning elements until he was around 9 and a half years old.

Naruto walked to the door and said bye to his parents. "Bye mom! Im going to Shisui's house!" Naruto said while walking out the door. Kushina could've sworn she heard a voice. She chuckled to herself, she must've been going crazy, she then returned to what ever she was doing.

Naruto headed into the Uchiha compound. It wasn't anything knew, he had walked into here thousands of times. He got waves from the Uchiha Clansmen, if you had power, you were acknowledged. Naruto then proceeded to walk to Shisui's house. He reached the house and knocked on the door.

As Shisui answered the door he smiled and told Naruto to follow him. As Naruto followed Shisui into the forest they suddenly stopped, confusing Naruto. "Alright Naruto its time you learned my signature technique." HE said putting his hands on Narutos shoulders.

"Its called the Shunshin. It means Body flicker." Noticing Naruto's Confused look he decided to go into detail. By using the Body Flicker Technique, or Shunshin, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed.[2] To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.

A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. Other elements or substances can be used instead to distract the opponent such as the Mist Body Flicker , Water Body Flicker , and the Leaf Body Flicker. Now do you get it?" Shisui said to Naruto. As Naruto nods, Shisui shows Naruto the hand signs to do the Body flicker technique.

As Naruto does the hand signs he goes in a poof of smoke, and then he keeps doing it. Naruto chuckles a bit, realizing how fun it was. 'Show off, just because you have Biju (Tailed Beast) Reserves, thats why you can do this for so long.' Shisui thought, with an eye twitching.

Naruto mastered this within a hour. (What did you expect? Its a D-Rank Technique) Naruto then had done his push ups and laps. finishing this within the next hour. Naruto had next went to go to Ichiraku Ramen to go eat some dinner. As Itachi and Naruto were walking they began talking about some things some of the sorts being about When are you going to join the academy and stuff.

Naruto and Shisui had finished dinner and had parted ways. Naruto begins to shun shin all the way over to his house, appearing in a sunshine at his door step. Noticing the door was locked he knocks on the door.

* * *

His little sister, Narumi comes and opens the door and says "Oh, hey Onii-chan' Narumi said opening the door, allowing him to come in. "Hello, imouto." Naruto said with an impassive face.

"Naruto, where have you been?" Kushina says with a hard stare. Noticing his son coming in at night almost every day, afraid of him being a delinquent."I told you remember? I was at Shisui's place." Naruto said with a face that said 'Really Nigga?' "Im going to sleep." Naruto said walking up stairs. "Wait, onii-chan, eat dinner with us!" Narumi said as she walks up the stairs to where Naruto was.

"I've ate with Shisui already." Naruto said. "Maybe next time." He said poking her head and smiling a little bit at her. Happy that at least 25% of his family remember him. Narumi blushed a bit and smiled while holding her forehead. She than took her hands off her forehead and walked downstairs to sit down at the table.

"Well? What did he say?" Minato said with a raised eyebrow. "He said, maybe next time." Narumi said and then blushing again, remembering Naruto's smile. This caused everyone at the table to look at her curious of what was going on.

* * *

The next day we have Naruto, as he wakes up and gets dressed, Naruto heads out of his window at 5:00 to go train, Naruto has some notes from Shisui and his chakra induction pater to find out his element. Shisui went on a A-ranked mission, and he wont be back until next week. The notes had told him how to find out his element and had five jutsu's on each element and for his taijutsu training.

Wondering what to expect of today, because he will be also learning his element with no help. Naruto and Shisui have grown very close over these past couple of months. Them now being Sensei/Best friend/Student. Shisui has tought Naruto a little of Kenjutsu. Shisui also tought Naruto Kage bunshins (Shadow clones) to help him learn everything faster.

Shisui is a High Jonin level shinobi. His Ninjutsu skills were Mid Jonin, Taijutsu skills were Mid Jonin, Genjutsu skills are Kage, and Kenjutsu skills were very high Jonin. Shisui would make a A-Ranked Ninja to Mid S-rank ninja.

As Naruto finished his push ups and laps. He read about the chakra paper he then channeled the slightest bit of chakra in them and it split into a million pieces and caught on fire and some pieces fell into the water and the fire still didn't stop. The paper was scorched.( meaning it kept burning like an amaterasu) Naruto just found out he had Fire and Wind style.

Naruto then started to do of the many techniques on the scroll. Starting with Wind Style:Great breakthrough. He did the hand sings and then a bunch a wind with his chakra, causing a bunch of wind to release from his body, breaking trees and causing the stream next to him to splash around violently. 'I think I used a bit, too much chakra' Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

Then Naruto tried to use a fire justu, Fire Style: Pheonix Fire Justu. Naruto then jumped in the air and said "Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu" tiny fire balls, the size of a fist came out of his mouth and hit the ground. He was going to need, ALOT more practice with this justu. 'I thought these were going to be easy, like great breakthrough. UGH' Naruto thought.

As Naruto kept practicing his fire justu, he got a bit annoyed with his eye twitching, because he made like 26% Progress with the jutsu, over the 6 hours he was out. He said fuck it and went to see his, well soon to be wife, Sayuri.

Naruto walked un till he reached Mikotos house, not being being able to sunshine because his reserved were so low. He knocked on the door and Fugaku opened the door. "Oh its you, my soon to be son-in-law" Fugaku said with a smile/smirk.

- _Flash Back-_

 _Naruto was sitting on the couch, and Sayuri's father came down stairs. He was smiling until he saw a blonde yellow haired bow sitting on HIS couch and making HIS daughter laugh and smile? He looked on with a raised eyebrow. 'Maybe Minato is trying to offer 'him' to marry my daughter' Fugaku.I need to see if he is worthy to marry my daughter._

 _"Boy, if you want to marry my daughter I must see if you are worthy." Fugaku said, assuming he was wanted to marry his daughter. When Naruto opened his mouth to_ _protest he stopped him by raising a hand, then he grabbed his shoulder and shunshined to the Uchiha training grounds._

 _"I must test you if you shall hold out at least 10 minutes later against me, a Jonin, you will be able to marry my daughter" Fugaku said, knowing it was impossible for anyone his age to do that. Not for someonee like Naruto though. Naruto tried to protest but a Kunai flew right his foot, jumping back he was able to dodge it._

 _"Use that kunai." He told Naruto._

 _10 mins later. A Naruto with a bunch of cuts on his clothes and blood marks and burnt parts of his clothes was standing, huffing and puffing hard. 'He actually managed to stand his ground for 10 minutes against a jonin, by himself? Even if I only got a few cuts and bruises, if I do say so my self, this kid must be a_ _prodigy, I will be able to get strong heirs from him.' Fugaku thought._

 _-Flash Back End-_

Naruto thought with a sweat drop, Fugaku just told him "If your looking for Sayuri, just go to the Uchiha training grounds, the forest section." Fugaku said.

Naruto arrived at the training grounds, and saw a 7 year old Sayuri practicing her kunai throws, some hitting the middle and some hitting the outer lines of the middle."Throw the kunai like your flicking your wrist, it helps." Naruto said from behind her, making her jump. "O-okay." Sayuri said startled a little from Naruto, randomly appearing behind her.

She then threw it with a flick of her wrist, (LOOK AT DA FLICK OF DAT WRIST) and each of them hit the marker (OOOOOH). Sayuri smiled and turned to Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto-Kun" Sayuri said with a smile. Naruto just smiled back and say don't mention it.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how come, your never with your family or something?" Sayuri said looking at Naruto. "Well you see, well how to I put this. I like being around 'you' more." Naruto said with a smile. Making Sayuri smile with a small blush at his words. Naruto did not like getting on the subject

"Want to go to Ichiraku's ramen for something to eat, Sayu-chan? " Naruto said using his personal Nick name for her.

 **Two hours later**

'Where the hell does all that food go?' Sayuri thought with a eye twitching after watching Naruto devour tons of ramen. 'Wheres it go? Is it a justu? Maybe I can ask him to teach me.' Sayuri thought looking down with a hand on chin.

"Sayuri, I have a scroll for a few Katon jutsu's, they can go with your fire ball justu" Naruto told her. And grabbed her bridal style, making her blush and shunshined around the village to the training grounds.

"The first one, is Pheonix fire justu, the one I'm learning." Naruto told her. "You have a Fire element too?" Sayuri asked tilting her head. It took everything Naruto had, To NOT squeeze the hell out of her head.

After Naruto showed her the hand signs. She did wayyyy better than him in learning it she was like 56% done. It made Naruto annoyed.

'Thats so NOT FAIR' Naruto thought with a calm face. But crying anime tears in his head.

* * *

 **End chapter.**

 **Sorry Guys, My computer broke.**

 **Back to updates.**

 **Review on this chap pls.**

 **Should I make a Poke girls book?**

 **Should I make another Lemon?**


End file.
